Steel Souls
by rem3017
Summary: When faced with a very difficult choice, will Setsuna be able to protect Konoka? How much would she be willing to sacrifice to do so?
1. Prologue

I do not own negima

Taking a short break from my other fic in progress Crimson Promises. I had the ending for this in my mind for a few weeks so I finally decided to try it out and see how it felt. There will be some konosetsu although i haven't quite decided how much exactly.

* * *

_To a Shinmei-ryu swordsman, there is nothing more important than your blade. We are taught to respect our blades and to hold them in higher regard than we do ourselves. Every swing, every parry, every piercing thrust is a reflection of our minds. The mere weight of the blade is enough company to endure the many lonesome nights. The relationship between swordsman and blade is likened to that of a container and soul._

_Being born as neither human nor demon, I was not given the luxury of a soul. I was taught... no, I was made to believe that some... thing like me was undeserving of such a privilege. It was my destiny to live and die with no family or kin._

_To someone with no soul that walks the long path of the Shinmei-ryu, there is nothing more important than your soul..._

* * *

**Steel Souls**

**Prologue**

* * *

"...na...tsuna...Setsuna-san."

The comforting melody of small metallic bells brings awareness back to the distracted girl. "Asuna-san?" the girl calmly replies. _I guess I lost myself in my thoughts. What was I doing?_

The taller girl brushes her long auburn hair from her sweaty face. She eyes the smaller girl with an exhausted curiosity. "We were in the middle of practice."

Setsuna becomes flustered at the answer to the question she was almost sure she had not asked out loud. "Ah! Sorry Asuna-san, for some reason I'm having trouble concentrating today."

"Hnmm... that's pretty rare of you Setsuna-san. _Abeat." _The large harisen fan in her hand disappears in a flash of light. "So what's got your head in the clouds? Trouble with the princess?"

Setsuna quickly turns away from Asuna in a failed attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I...it has nothing to do with the relationship between me and Ojou-sama."

"Oh? So you have a relationship now? When did you two start dating?" The grin she mockingly wore grew much more mischievous with Setsuna's ever growing embarrassment.

"I...she...that is...we... I mean...Ojou-sama-"

"Are you still calling me that?" A bubbly young woman interrupts the nervous stammering of her fearless guardian. The chocolate colored skimpy bikini she wore to match her hair only added to the girl's embarrassment. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Kono-chan!"

"I...I'm sorry Ojou-sama."

The young girl stares at Setsuna blankly, as if she had not heard the apology.

"O...Ojou-sama?"

The young girl continues staring, the look of anticipation on her face growing stronger with every passing moment.

"K...Ko...Ko...Kono-chan?" The familiarity of the nick name coming out much more awkward then she had wanted it to.

Konoka springs into action quickly embracing her embarrassed friend. "Yes Se-chan?" she cheerfully answers.

Setsuna wraps her arms around the bubbly girl returning the embrace. The carefree moment brings her earlier thoughts back into focus. _My soul huh..._ The swordwoman places a well toned hand onto her ever present nodachi. "Ojo... Kono-chan, I promise I will always protect you with all my soul." She pulls her friend into a stronger embrace burying her friend's soft face onto her shoulder.

Moments later, snickering can be heard from behind her. Finally realizing what she had said, she hesitates to turn towards the origin of the laughter. _I...I got caught up in the moment! I completely forgot Asuna-san was there!_ A muffled giggle from her shoulder erupts into a fit of hysterical laughter between both Konoka and Asuna.

The young girl wiggles out of Setsuna's arms openly laughing at her friend. "Geeze Se-chan, I didn't know you were this corny!"

Asuna jokingly jabs Setsuna's arm. "That's mighty bold of you to confess in front of an audience." She snickers at the embarrassed look on the girl's face. "And to another girl, I envy your courage!"

Konoka wraps her arm around Asuna's arm pulling her away from her guardian. "Asuna, we're stuck in Evangaline-san's resort for a few more hours, let's go swimming!" As they turn to walk away, Konoka gives Setsuna a look that she had quickly learned meant "You're welcome."

Setsuna is left alone watching the two walk off into the distance. Despite having just embarrassed herself in front of the person she had sworn to protect, she was glad she had the opportunity to experience such situations. Her mind once again drifts to her thoughts from earlier. _Why did I suddenly remember something from so long ago? I'm not sure what it means but I better be ready._ The young swordwoman places her nodachi, Yunagi, back into its sheath hoping the uneasiness she now felt was simply paranoia.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course, I would not joke around about something like that."

"As you wish master, I shall make the necessary arrangements."

"Be sure to alert everyone. From this point on we cannot afford any mistakes."

"Right away master."

_From this point on... we do things my way._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short prologue. The following chapters will slowly get a bit darker and a bit more serious... probably. I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Look forward to more shenanigans coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone, the first chapter of Steel Souls is finally up and ready!

Enjoy and feel free to comment. Thanks to everyone

that commented on the prologue.

* * *

Sakurazaki-kun,

_We received a request from the Shinmei-ryu school, apparently they have a mission for you. The client asked to meet you in private at the coffee shop off campus at noon. I have not heard the details of the mission, so I leave it up to you to decide whether or not to accept. Negi-kun has been informed of your meeting and has excused you from class._

_Be careful_

_Konoe Konoemon_

* * *

Setsuna scrutinizes the letter a few more times half hoping she would discover new information into the unusual meeting. Requests from outside clients were not uncommon, she had been hired many times in the past for various missions. Aside from the peculiar specifics of the meeting, what bothered her was the client. The Shinmei-ryu school consisted of many talented swordsman, it was where she had been before coming to Mahora. If they were forced to hire someone from outside the school it could only mean one thing, big trouble.

The perturbed girl places the letter into her pocket before glancing at her watch. _11:55, it seems I still have some time before the start of the meeting. I wonder how-_

The girl's warrior instincts cut her thoughts short screaming for her to defend. Setsuna pulls the sturdy case Yunagi rested in to her neck just in time to stop an attempt on her life.

The speed in which the blade attacked paled in comparison to the speed in which it was retracted. Suddenly standing before her was a tall woman holding a drawn nodachi slightly larger than Yunagi. The woman stood completely covered in well worn black and dark brown leather straps. Patches of long black hair jutted from random gaps in the leather around her head. A partially exposed mouth and left eye glared at Setsuna with great hatred and indignation.

Setsuna stands frozen on alert trying to assess the situation. _An assassin?_ Before she could finish her reasoning, Yunagi's case splits in half and a shallow slice forms on her neck. _A ki attack?! She's a Shinmei-ryu swordsman! _Setsuna pulls Yunagi from the remnants of its case and falls into an attackers stance.

To her surprise, the woman sheaths her blade and takes a seat at a nearby table. "Well?" the woman asks in a cold business tone.

Setsuna cautiously takes a seat at the table, quickly noticing the clock inside the coffee shop marked the time as noon. "Are you the Shinmei-ryu client?"

"That's right. I apologize for the spectacle, it's not everyday I get the chance to draw my blade against a fellow Hanyo of such skill." she says dryly showing no remorse for her actions. _"Abeat."_

A bright light covers the woman's body, revealing a young attractive woman in her stead. The leather straps had all but vanished having been replaced with a very conservative black maid uniform. The woman's blood thirsty eye and mouth were replaced with an almost welcoming cheerful face, her long black hair flowing gently in the cool March air. The woman's appearance had changed so drastically Setsuna could hardly believe she was the same woman who had attacked her only moments earlier.

_A Ministra Magi, a Shinmei-ryu swordsman, and a Hanyo? What in the world is going on?_ Despite her obvious surprise, she had made it a policy to never appear weak in front of a client. Her demeanor remained serious and business-like. She quickly noted that she could no longer feel the presence of the woman's weapon, a fact that did not remove the girl's light grip on her nodachi.

An employee of the coffee shop walks up to the table holding two drinks in her hands. She nervously places the drinks on the table, afraid to say anything that may break the immense tension. She manages a weak smile before scurrying back into the safety of the shop.

The woman snickers at Setsuna who had been eying the drink suspiciously. "My my aren't we a paranoid one. I took the liberty of ordering us both coffee earlier." She empties a few packets of sugar into her drink with an amused look on her face. "For the purposes of this mission you may call me Mercy."

Setsuna takes a sip of the black coffee. "What are the specifics of the mission Mercy-san?"

"The current leader of the Shinmei-ryu will be stepping down soon. Before that, there is to be a treaty with another tribe. The treaty will appoint a new leader and will ensure the continued evolution and survival of the Shinmei-ryu. We would like to ask that you act as a watchman to oversee the safety of the treaty."

"A watchman? With all due respect, is this not something the Shinmei-ryu can handle on their own?"

Mercy takes a long sip of coffee, her gentle smile showing an approval of the simple blend. "The times are changing Setsuna-kun, many people do not approve of this treaty with a demon tribe."

"Treaty with a demon tribe?" The new bit of information causes a look of confusion and slight disapproval to wash over the girl's face.

"Yes that's right a demon tribe. We believe that there may be attempts from either side to stop the treaty from being signed. That is why we are requesting your help. The treaty is to take place in four days at the Shinmei-ryu school in Kyoto." Mercy smiles warmly at Setsuna. "Just think of what this treaty could mean Setsuna-kun! In a mere four days the quality of life for objects such as you and I will become something to celebrate. The pain, the suffering, the loneliness will all become things of the past for not only us but all other Hanyos." The woman stands and offers her hand to the surprised young warrior. "Will you accept this mission?"

Setsuna, unable to find the words to respond, grasps the woman's hand smiling very deeply.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Se-chan." Konoka looks out the window of the moderately sized dorm room into the cool night sky. "I haven't seen her since last night, I hope she's ok."

"It's Setsuna we're talking about, I'm sure she's alright." Asuna let's out a heavy yawn looking at the clock on the desk. "It's already midnight Konoka, me and the brat are gonna get some sleep." She covers her head with her blankets to shield herself from the faint light emanating from the table lamp. "Good night."

"Good night Asuna." Konoka continues to stare out the window worriedly. Ever since their eventful trip to Kyoto, Setsuna had made any and every attempt to be as close to Konoka as possible. At times, they would fall asleep in bed together as they did when they were children living in Kyoto. Konoka had woken up in the middle of the night a few times to find her friend fast asleep uncomfortably sitting in a chair next to her bed only to wake up in the morning and find her friend back in bed with her. Her friend's embarrassment had become something she had enjoyed exploiting over the past few months, it was pay back for the time she spent believing she had done something to make her friend ignore her. _I'm sure Se-chan won't mind if I go check up on her._ With a smile on her face, Konoka marches off into the night toward her guardian's dorm.

* * *

Setsuna sat atop the roof of the dorms smiling blankly at the dark night sky. The cold night breeze stung her face casually blowing back strands of her unnatural black hair. The swaying trees below her, the many empty benches littered across the courtyard, the lonesome fountains that performed for empty crowds beckoned for her company. The young girl slowly stood, the understanding of the loneliness the many quiet objects below felt flashed across her tear stained face. As if to answer their calls, the young girl dives off her perch into the abyss below.

* * *

"I guess she's not here either." Disappointed, Konoka looks around the dark room for any hint of where her guardian could be. She pokes around at the many strange books and objects that lay about, the unfamiliarity of the room scratching at her curiosity. It was rare that she needed to find Setsuna, so trips to her dorm room were usually unnecessary.

A small desk calendar catches the curious girl's attention. The calendar lay neatly on the desk, its plain unassuming white sheets and droll black numbering incessantly calling to her. There was nothing special about the calendar, it was completely unmarked except for a single Saturday. March 18th had been circled numerous times in what looked like something an excited child would do. The realization of the day surprised the young girl. It was not that she had forgotten its significance, it was the happiness she felt that her friend remembered that surprised her.

The girl felt around the dark room for something that reminded her of her friend, her hand coming across a crumpled school uniform. She embraced the uniform imagining she could still feel the girl's warmth. Something rough around the collar scratches the girl's hand. _Geeze Se-chan is so hopeless, she's always getting dirty when she goes out._ Konoka turns on the room light to examine the stain. _Blood?_ The dried crimson stain checkered along the collar and across the shoulder of the otherwise spotless uniform. The helpless girl falls to her knees fighting back tears of worry. _Why do you always have to make me worry Se-chan? Where are you?_

* * *

Inside a small room, a gentle heart prayed for companionship while outside in the dark night sky the wings of an angel yearned only for freedom and acceptance.

* * *

dun dun dun

What trials await Setsuna and Konoka?

What is the significance of March 18th?

There's only one way to find out, next time on... Steel Souls!


	3. Chapter 2

Here we are again with Chapter 2 of Steel Souls.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

Enjoy and feel free to comment.

* * *

"…will be on the test, make sure you st-"

The bell signifying the end of classes for the week drowns out the child teacher's final statement. Excited chatter of weekend events and daily gossip fill the class as almost every student prepares to leave for the start of a promising weekend.

A small voice unsuccessfully attempts to break through the multitude of merriment. The sad body sighs disappointedly trying to muster up more strength. The voice once again tries to break through but is lost in the dense fog of excitement.

Finally unable to restrain herself any longer, Asuna stomps her foot against the tiled floor shaking the classroom with inhuman strength. With an agitated voice she yells, "Quiet everyone, Konoka is trying to ask you something!"

Shocked faces, giggles, and murmurs of incredibly strong monkeys ring throughout the class. They slowly regain their composure and turn their attention to the surprised young girl.

"Geeze Asuna, you always go so far!" Konoka giggles at her friend's apparent embarrassment. "I just wanted to know if anyone's seen Se-chan recently. I've asked the nurse and some of the teachers but nobody has seen her around."

The students look around at each other repeating the question and shaking their heads in disagreement. One by one they answer and apologize for not being of any help.

Konoka smiles and nods her head in thanks. "It's ok, but if anybody happens to see her can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

The students chime in agreement and slowly return to their previous excitement.

Asuna places a hand on her friend's shoulder and grins as confidently as she could manage. "Don't worry, she's more than capable of taking care of herself. I bet she turns up in a day or two and things'll go back to normal." The comforting words she gave her friend had not held as much weight as they did a few days prior. She hoped the grin she wore would offer more assurance than she knew her hollow sentiments would.

Konoka smiles gratefully thanking Asuna for the kind gesture. "Thanks Asuna I'm sure you're right." Her smile slowly twists into a smirk boasting of secret knowledge.

Asuna stares back in amazed bewilderment. She had always been envious of her friend's happy-go-lucky attitude. No matter how grim the situation became, Konoka never lost her innocent optimism. _If it were me…_ Flashes of frustration, anger, and destruction splash across her mind.

"Asuna!" The now cheerful girl interrupts her friend's daydreaming. She grabs Asuna's hand and runs for the door excitedly exclaiming, "Let's go eat, I'm starving!"

Asuna struggles to maintain her balance as Konoka awkwardly pulls her through the winding halls of the school. She chokes back a sigh, unable to spare the concentration. She bitterly thinks to herself, _I hope Setsuna-san comes back soon, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to survive._

* * *

A sharp breeze cuts through the dense forest. Birds and various wildlife scurry to safety as the violent bursts of air become more and more frequent. After a few minutes, the normal sounds of the forest grow silent. The only sounds that can be heard are the quick rustlings of trees and shrubbery and the almost inaudible twinge of sharpened steel slicing air.

"Above you!"

"Got it."

"To your left!"

"Thanks."

"Watch out, three more behind you!"

"I see them."

Setsuna nimbly leaps from tree to tree, the delicate yet powerful swings of her nodachi pierce the many inhuman shadows lurking about. She instinctively dives toward the ground landing in a quick roll, the momentum pushing her towards her next targets.

The woman Setsuna had come to know as Mercy watches the spectacle in awe. "You're doing great Setsuna-kun, only a few shadow scouts left." _Her movements are spectacular, like a petal caught in the wind. Tomorrow should be fun._

The young warrior dashes towards another target, exterminating it with deadly precision. She takes a deep breath and returns Yunagi to its sheath. Her cool face remains impartial to the end of the daunting task. "Mercy-san…"

"I don't sense anymore in the area either, great job. The others should be finished soon as well." She smiles at the young girl wondering if she had trained herself not to show exhaustion or if the task really was not very difficult. _Not even a drop of sweat after all that…_ "Setsu-"

"Senpai!"

A young girl dressed in a pink gothic dress awkwardly emerges from the trees clumsily landing on the ground. The girl skips a few steps struggling to regain her balance, failing miserably. She falls face first onto the ground losing her glasses on impact. The girl slowly sits up feeling around for her lost glasses. "Glasses…glasses…where are my glasses?"

Mercy covers her face with her hand in an attempt to contain her annoyance. "Tsukuyomi-san…what are you doing here?" she asks dryly. "You have work to do so stop goofing off."

Tsukuyomi, after a few moments, finds her glasses and places them back on her face. "I finished already, I came to check on Senpai."

"Tsuku-"

"Senpai!" The girl, ignoring Mercy's agitation, rushes towards Setsuna with a pleased look on her face. "How many did you kill? I was able to defeat 28 targets!"

"Sorry I did not keep count."

Mercy balls her hand into a fist trying desperately to contain her anger. She had been raised to maintain a calm and sunny disposition when in her maid uniform, but there was something about how naively inconsiderate that girl was that always set her off. Mercy begins to silence Tsukuyomi when she notices Setsuna's tight grip on a partially unsheathed Yunagi. _Hnmm, it seems as though Setsuna-kun still does not trust the brat. Oh well, at least she's handling it much better then their first meeting a few days ago._ The memory of Setsuna attacking a wide-eyed Tsukuyomi brings her cheerful disposition back.

"Aww why not? I wanted to compare our skills."

"It was 72."

The two girls look at Mercy questioningly.

"It was 72" she repeats. "I counted every defeated enemy. I was very impressed Setsuna-kun, I have not seen skill of that caliber in quite some time. I'm sure your Ojou-sama would be proud."

"Wow 72, amazing!"

Setsuna turns her head in embarrassment. She shifts her weight uncomfortably, unsure of how to handle the gushing girl or the solemn praise from her client. "It…it was nothing. They were only mindless drones."

Mercy watches Setsuna's embarrassed actions intently. "Let's head back Setsuna-kun, it's starting to get late."

"Sen-"

"Tsukuyomi, you still have patrol work. Stop wasting time or I will have to report you." She gives the girl a stern look that forces her back into the trees without another word. "Let's go Setsuna-kun."

"Mercy-san, would it be possible to contact home before tomorrow's mission?"

Mercy places a comforting hand on Setsuna's shoulders. "I know how lonely it can be without your master, but I still cannot permit outside contact. I know I do not have to tell you how important tomorrow is, we cannot risk jeopardizing the mission in any way."

Setsuna quietly nods in understanding. The loneliness in her eyes was the first real emotion she had shown since arriving in Kyoto. It was an emotion Mercy knew all too well.

She places her free hand under Setsuna's chin lifting her face so she could look into her eyes. "I'll tell you what, right after tomorrow's mission I will personally see to it that you are able to go home to your Ojou-sama. I will take care of everything, so don't worry about it." She gives the young warrior a reassuring pat on the shoulder and turns to leave.

Setsuna nods happily in agreement.

"Let's head back for now and get some dinner, tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day."

The two walk back towards the school grounds in a comfortable silence, the anticipation of the following days events dancing in their minds.

* * *

"I can't believe you ate more than I did!" Asuna reaches towards the top bunk and pulls a blanket from her bed, turning off the light before falling to the ground. "I'm so stuffed, I should've quit after my third helpings."

Konoka drops herself onto the bottom bunk sighing with relief at the comfort of her soft blankets. "If you ask me nicely, maybe I'll let you sleep in my bed."

"After what you ate, I think I'll take my chances on the floor."

The two laugh into the night enjoying the carefree atmosphere. Ever since Setsuna had disappeared, moments like these had become far and in between.

_I wonder if Konoka would miss me this much if I disappeared. Probably not._ _I have to admit that makes me a little jealous._.

"I had fun today Asuna, thanks for hanging out with me."

Asuna waves a hand dismissively. "Don't sweat it, I'm just glad you're feeling better. Looks like the twirps already knocked out, I should probably do the same. Besides, something tells me tomorrow is gonna be a really busy day. Night and try not to stay up too late."

"Good night Asuna." Konoka looks around the dark room anxiously, the anticipation of the next day keeping her from falling asleep. She reaches up and retrieves a folded scrap of paper that had been tucked under one of the support beams of Asuna's bunk. _One more day Se-chan, I can't wait to see you and what you have planned._ The girl compassionately hugs the piece of paper, her thoughts swimming with the infinite possibilities. _One more day…_

* * *

Setsuna stares out of the window of her small guest room, the clear night sky shining wistfully amongst the drab wooden walls. The cold loneliness of the room brings a warm smile to the girl's soft face. _I can endure the loneliness knowing you're waiting for me Kono-chan. One more day…_

* * *

dun dun dun

The fated day has finally come!

Tune in next time for the action packed continuation!


	4. Chapter 3

Here we are again with chapter 3 of Steel Souls.

I apologize for taking so long to update, i had to rewrite this chapter so many times it's not even funny. I hope it didn't come out too confusing, there's a lot of jumping around going on.

Thank you to everyone that's read and commented on my story so far, the story actually broke the 1000 hits mark! Anyways, enjoy and as always feel free to comment!

* * *

"_Sir we've been discovered, the mission has been compromised."_

"_How many are there?"_

"_It's hard to tell, if I had to guess I'd say too many. What are your orders?"_

"_You there! Hanyo girl."_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_We have one or two tails, deal with them and catch up. You can handle that much at least can't you?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Well? What are you waiting for an invitation?"_

"_Don't worry sir, I will dispatch the enemy and catch up in no time!"_

"_You had better not forget those words Hanyo."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_There she goes, was it ok to send her on her own sir?"_

"_Why do you think 'it' was allowed to take part in this mission. Now unless you want to join the Hanyo, gather the rest of the troops and prepare for departure."_

"_Yes sir!"_

* * *

**Knock Knock**

"I'm coming in Setsuna-kun." Mercy slowly opens the door to the small guest room. "It's time to get up, the..." Her voice trails off when she notices Setsuna fully clothed packing various supplies into a small pouch. "How long have you been up?"

Setsuna brushes the dust off her clothes and fastens the pouch to her waist. "I've been up for a few hours preparing" she calmly responds.

"Had a little trouble sleeping did we?"

"Something like that." Setsuna rummages through the items in the pouch again making sure she had everything she felt she might need.

"Well I guess luck does favor the prepared. I hope you've rested enough, I have a feeling today is going to be a very long day."

Setsuna smiles excitedly as she reaches for Yunagi. "Yes, I agree. I made sure to pack for every possible outcome of today's mission. I plan to take advantage of your promise, taking that into consideration I would prefer this job go as smoothly as possible. Luck favors the prepared right?"

Mercy laughs at the girls surprising response. "Well then, shall we get started?"

The two disappear into the quiet hallway, the early morning songs of the various birds around the school welcoming the promising day to come.

* * *

"Hey Konoka, wake up already." Asuna shakes the carefree body of her sleeping friend.

"Asuna...? It's still so early... let me sleep a little longer" she lazily replies.

"Early?! It's already 9:30am! We have a lot to do today so get your butt in gear!" Asuna shakes her friend once more attempting to wake the girl from her stubborn sleep.

Konoka rubs her eyes lazily. "Stuff? What stuff? I was planning on sleeping till noon."

"We were supposed to go shopping today, I hope you didn't forget." Asuna taps her foot impatiently giving her friend the chance to remember the day's obligations. "You asked me last week and practically begged me to go with you!"

"I don't remember begging to go shopping. If you ask me it sounds more like you're just trying to keep me busy." The girl buries her head under her blankets before starting again. "Is something going on today that you want to tell me about Asuna?"

"Sa...sa...something? I have no idea what you're talking about! Eh heheh" The red head wipes the nervous sweat from her forehead glad Konoka could not see the fumbled expression on her face from under her covers. "A...anyways you promised me, so hurry up and change!"

"Okay okay I'm going." Konoka stumbles out of bed and walks over to a pile of clothes looking for something to wear. "I'll be ready in a bit, do I have time to practice my surprised look?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing nothing. I'm sure it'll be fine." Konoka smiles to herself looking forward to the events to come.

* * *

"Anything over there?"

"No, I don't sense anything anywhere."

"Something does not feel right. We have been out here for hours and have not encountered a single enemy."

"I agree, with the amount of scouts we fought off yesterday it does not seem very likely that the enemy would just give up."

"The ceremony will be starting soon, this calm is making me nervous." Mercy places her hand against a nearby tree and focuses her senses around the trees scattered across the forest. "Aside from the movements of the other teams I do not feel any other disturbances around the forest."

Setsuna closes her eyes and lifts her head allowing a small breeze to pass through her hair. "Perhaps we should check on the two masters and escort them to where the treaty will be signed."

Mercy holds her Pactio card to her forehead. "Everything appears to be fine with the demon clan master, let's head back to the school grounds and check on the Shinmei-ryu master."

The two warriors head off into the direction of the Shinmei-ryu master's quarters, the odd silence in the forest hastening their pace. As the traditional styled buildings come into view, the two notice something out of place.

"Where are all the guards?" Mercy looks around as she moves along the grounds.

"It's possible that they are off on rounds. We would have sensed some sort of disturbance if there was an altercation."

"I'm sure you're right. Here we are." The duo stop in front of a modest building the master of the school used as an office. Mercy attempts to open the door finding it to be locked. "Excuse me master, we have come to escort you to the ceremony grounds." She knocks on the heavy wooden door and is almost knocked to her feet as an explosion from inside the office violently shakes the ground.

Setsuna draw Yunagi and cuts through the door with Mercy trailing close behind. The two enter the office just in time to see two suspicious figures dive through windows in opposite directions of the small room.

"The Shinmei-ryu master is gone! Setsuna take the one to the left, I'll take the one to the right! Do not let them get away!"

Setsuna dives through the window quickly pursuing the suspect. _When did they get by us? I didn't and still cannot sense the demon's presence. A new type of drone?_ The girl quickly catches up to the demon. "You! Stop!"

The demon continues moving with an incredible focus on its destination not bothering to acknowledge its pursuer. The girl leaps into the trees using the momentum of the branches to pass the demon. Setsuna pushes off a branch and kicks the demon to the ground.

"Where is the Shinmei-ryu master?!"

The demon thrashes about waving its massive claws violently in the air. Setsuna leaps back readying Yunagi for her next attack. "I'll only ask you once more, where is the Shinmei-ryu master?!"

The demon raises it's head and screeches a blood curdling war cry before charging towards Setsuna. It raises its claws attempting to use its size to overpower the smaller girl. Before the demon could get close enough to attack, Setsuna drops to her knee and drives Yunagi into the monster's chest stopping its pathetically wild advance.

Setsuna had not expected the encounter to be as easy as it was. She disappointedly removes her nodachi from the lifeless defeated body of her opponent. As she moves to once again sheath Yunagi she notices a sheen thick liquid darkening her blade. _Blood?_ She turns to face the demon just in time to see a talisman attached to its body crumble into tiny pieces. The demon's hideous visage slowly transforms back to that of a very dead human. The girl's eyes widen in shock as she recognizes the person lying at her feet. "The Shinmei-ryu master!?"

* * *

"Surprise!"

Konoka shrieks out in an exaggerated surprise. "Oh no, I am oh so surprised. Ahhhh."

"Hey you promised me you would be more surprised!" Asuna places a hand on Konoka's shoulder. "Anyways Happy Birthday, now it's time for you to enjoy your party." She pushes her friend forward into the waiting crowd of her excited classmates.

For the next few minutes, Konoka gravitates from person to person listening to the many birthday wishes for her. She politely smiles and thanks each individual for coming, her eyes wandering from face to face looking for the single familiar face she longed for.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" The class chants in unison.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" Her eyes dart across the crowd fruitlessly searching for her missing guardian. She takes a deep breath in an attempt to recover what little motivation she still had left. "Let's have fun and party into the night!" _I can't believe you're not here Se-chan. What's so important that you would miss my birthday without even a word?_

* * *

"Where did she go?"

"I think she went that way!"

"Come on, don't let her escape!"

Setsuna releases her breath at the sound of her pursuers getting further and further away. She falls onto her knees desperately trying to regain her composure. _What do I do now?_ The image of the Shinmei-ryu master appears in her mind. The dead look in his eyes, the quickly forming pool of blood, the limp awkwardness of his sprawled body haunts her thoughts. The image causes her insides to try and rebel against her. She fights with all her strength to keep her bearings and stop the attack burning through her throat.

Up until this point, she had never had the need to take a life, it was a very jarring experience. The sound of Yunagi's soiled blade piercing flesh, the accusingly blank stare on the man's dead face, and the blood... There was so much blood. How had everything gone so bad so quickly? When back up arrived on the scene, they had assumed Setsuna murdered the man to stop the treaty. They had not given her the chance to explain before attacking.

"Setsuna-kun!" Mercy leaps from the trees landing a few feet away from the troubled girl.

Setsuna rushes to her feet and draws Yunagi in response to the woman's arrival.

"Setsuna-kun..." The woman takes a step towards the confused girl. "Is it true what everyone is saying? Did you really kill him?"

Setsuna looks away in shame, her nodachi's stained blade shimmering dully in the late evening light.

"Why?! Why did you do it?" Mercy drives her fist against a nearby tree in frustration. "We were so close... I was so close to a happy life! How could you?" Her last question coming out as a whisper.

"Mercy-san please listen to me, it was a set up. The demon I chased down earlier was the Shinmei-ryu master in disguise. Someone had altered his appearance and consciousness with a talisman hidden on his body."

"A talisman?" Mercy eyes Setsuna suspiciously trying to gauge the validity of her statement. "Did you recover the talisman?"

"No, after the effects were broken the talisman crumbled into pieces."

Mercy sighs heavily, the expression she wore was one of great reluctance. "I'll take your word for it, I know you wanted this as much as I did. I doubt you would have purposely sabotaged the treaty. At any rate, there is not much I can do for you right now. I did, however, give you my word last night so I will do whatever I can to help you get home to your Ojou-sama. I will distract them for as long as I can while you get away."

"Thank you Mercy-san, I really appreciate your help. I'm sorry things turned out this way..."

"If what you say is true then there was not much you could have done to prevent it." She smiles and pats Setsuna on the head. "I'll gather whatever evidence I can to prove your innocence. Just make sure you stay alive long enough to meet again." Mercy quickly bows her head before returning to the cover of the forest to begin her investigation.

"Thank you Mercy-san..." Setsuna reaches into a pouch strapped to her waist and retrieves a few paper dolls and blue candy drops. "Now it's time for me to do my part. Wait for me Ojou-sama, I'm on my way."

* * *

"Ahh that party was so much fun, I'm so tired." Asuna wearily pulls herself to her top bunk and buries herself beneath her blankets. "Did you have fun Konoka?"

The young girl stares out at the night sky quietly lost in thought. Her friend's many calls going unnoticed.

A heavy metallic bell off in the distance suddenly pierces the room's awkward silence. The deep sound of the clock tower signifying the start of a new day and the end of an unspoken promise.

"Wow midnight already, maybe we should turn in soon." Asuna pulls a pillow over her face to drown out the disturbingly loud sound.

"Hey Asuna..."

The tired girl sleepily turns her head towards her friend. "Hnmm?"

"Why do you think Setsuna didn't show up today?" She cheerily asks.

"'Setsuna'?" Asuna wearily sits up and rubs her eyes trying to remove the fog of sleep encompassing her vision. "What're you..." Her voice trails off as she gets her first clear look at her friend. "Konoka? Why are you crying?" Asuna hops from her bunk and embraces her sniffling friend.

"She...she said she would be here for me. This was my first birthday since we made up." The young girl violently wipes away tears from her sad face. "I don't even know if she's okay, where could she possibly be?!"

_We did all we could Setsuna-san. I don't know where you are but you better get back here soon._ Asuna pulls Konoka to her feet and wipes her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "Come on let's get some sleep, I'll even let you sleep in my bed tonight. Tomorrow we'll try to sort this whole mess out."

Konoka nods and meekly follows her friend onto the top bunk. "Thanks Asuna."

"No problem" her words coming out as more of a yawn. "Now get some sleep and no funny business."

* * *

"There she is, don't let her get away!"

"Hurry, she's headed for the Kansai Magic Association!"

"Now! Go!"

A dark figure leaps from above the treetops and tackles Setsuna. He quickly pulls a knife to her throat preventing her from countering his strong hold.

"It's over Setsuna Sakurazaki, there are no more options left for you. For the murder of-"

"Captain, something isn't right." The dark figure cuts through the girl's throat in a singular motion. The girl stands motionless for a few seconds before transforming back into a paper doll.

"Tch another fake. That Hanyo woman says she is still in the area, spread out and look for her."

* * *

"_Next Stop Mahora"_

A high-pitched screech breaks through the dead silence of the night as a train prepares to unload its mostly empty compartments. The few people traveling at such a late hour trickle out into the cold night silently heading towards their next destinations.

"Little girl, why are you out so late? Where is your mommy?"

An innocent looking black haired girl looks up at the train station employee in her path. "My mommy is sick, I went to pick up medicine for her."

The train employee frowns worriedly at the little girl. "Elementary school children shouldn't be wandering around by themselves no matter what the reason. Stay here, I'll get someone to take you home."

The young girl takes off running towards the exit. "It's okay I live really close by, thanks anyways mister!" The girl runs as fast as she can despite the protests of the worried employee. The young girl lowers her pace to a slow walk, her small limbs burning with exhaustion. _I'm almost there._

After a few blocks, the little girl leans against a wall attempting to catch her breath. The cold night air offering no comfort to the girl's sweat soaked features. The heavy recorder case she carried put an extra strain on her already tired body. The effects of no rest, constant activity, and having to remain on alert were taking a heavy toll on the girl's psyche. If her senses had not been so dull, she may have been able to notice a trace of ki from a kind stranger. If she had a bit more strength, she may have been able sense an incoming attack and dodge sooner.

"I didn't think you would be able to dodge that attack as much as you did Setsuna Sakurazaki." The friendly train employee pulls on a nearly invisible wire recalling his blade. The slight trace of blood on the thin metallic wire shone brightly under the late night moon. "Although it looks like you weren't able to block the attack."

"Who are you?" the little girl asks.

"I've come from the Shinmei-ryu school to stop you." The train employee advances towards Setsuna attacking in a quick succession of slashes.

Setsuna parries the attacks with her recorder case, her small limbs unable to keep up with the swordsman's speed.

The train employee hops back in preparation for another attack. "What's the matter? Does murder take a lot out of you half-demon scum?"

Setsuna reaches into the pockets of her torn dress and retrieves several red candy drops. She quickly chants a canceling incantation and ingests the drops. In a quick flash of light, the girl's body transforms into that of a woman in her early twenties. The hidden talisman on the girl's recorder and clothes disappear revealing her trusty nodachi and torn up clothes that fit her adult appearance. "I'm in a hurry, if you do not move than I will be forced to move through you."

"Big talk, let's see if you can." The swordsman rushes towards Setsuna, his quick slashes faster than his previous advance.

Setsuna accurately blocks his attacks, slowly reading his attack patterns. Finally finding an opening, she quickly thrusts Yunagi towards the man's torso.

The train employee nimbly leaps into the air landing on Yunagi's blade. "Did you really think you could defeat me with an attack that requires speed? Even fully rested, there is no way you can beat my agility. How about you stop wasting my time and give up already. I'd hate to cut you up anymore than I already have."

"Gotcha." Setsuna twists around in circles carrying the swordsman on her blade. The man attempts to hop off but is caught mid-air. If the swordsman had not underestimated his opponent, he may have noticed Setsuna winding the thin metal wire around Yunagi during his second approach. If the man had spent more effort on dodging Setsuna's lunge instead of trying to show off, he may have also noticed the thin metal wire wrapping around his ankle.

In one powerful thrust, Setsuna hurls Yunagi into the wall of a near by building. The train employee follows closely behind slamming into the wall with a force strong enough to end the fight. The man crumples to a mess onto the floor, badly injured but not fatally wounded. He would live long enough for someone to find him.

Setsuna pulls Yunagi from its brick resting place and returns it to its sheath. The adrenaline of the fight slowly leaves her body making her painfully aware of the many small injuries she had sustained during the fight. Most of her injuries were nothing more than small cuts and shallow gashes, nothing very serious. The initial injury she had sustained, however, was much more severe. At the moment it would only slow her down, but if she did not tend to it soon it would pose a much more serious threat.

With the school grounds just off in the distance, none of her problems seemed to matter anymore. She would soon be at her destination. Whatever happened after that, she would deal with when she absolutely had to.

* * *

A cold breeze blows against Konoka's sleeping face. The uncomfortable sensation wakes her from her light sleep. _Huh… why did it get so cold in here all of a sudden?_ The girl turns her head toward the source of her discomfort. _Why is the window open? I'm pretty sure it was closed when we went to sleep._ She turns her head to Negi and Asuna to check if one of them had woken up and opened it. _They're both still asleep, I wonder who-"_

"Ojou-sama…"

The familiar voice pulls the girl from her dazed state to full attention. "Se-chan!" Konoka sloppily crawls from under her heavy blankets and hops off the top bunk. She takes a step towards Setsuna squinting to be sure the shadowed figure belonged to that of her friend. The worry she carried for so many days turns into frustration. "Where have you been these past few days?!"

The anger in Konoka's voice surprises the young guardian. Her thoughts had been filled with nothing but the anticipation of her friend's welcoming words, she had not taken into consideration how her absence may have affected the girl's mood. "Ojou-"

"Do you know how worried I've been? You didn't even say good-bye! How could you do that to me?" Konoka falls to her knees, the tears she had been holding back burst through.

"Ojou-sama… I am deeply sorry. I had a very important mission." Setsuna takes a step towards Konoka.

The sobbing girl holds her hand up to stop her friend's advance. "A mission huh?" She pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and gently unfolds it. "I guess this is for you then." She tosses the paper towards Setsuna.

"My calendar? Why do you have this Ojou-sama?"

Konoka looks up at her guardian and forces a painful smile. "Hey Se-chan, did you know yesterday was my birthday?"

The swordsman's eyes open up in surprise. "Oj-"

"The class threw me a surprise party, it was really fun. The party only ended a few hours ago, you just missed it. Although judging from your expression, it seems like you forgot."

"Ojou-sama please try to understand, the miss-"

"I'm sorry Se-chan but I don't understand how you could pick a mission over me! You left without saying a word, did you think I couldn't handle it? I thought you trusted me!"

"Ojou…" The girl's senses cut her off mid-sentence. Setsuna takes a few steps back falling into the pale moonlight. She shuts her eyes trying to read what had crossed the school's barrier. _Oh no, they've found me._ Setsuna frantically looks around the room trying to come up with a plan.

The change in her behavior had not gone unnoticed. Konoka watches her friend's manic demeanor with great concern. The girl's strained features had been accented by the faint moonlight, it was then that Konoka realized something about her friend was not quite right. The mature looking body, the labored breathing, the blood stained tattered clothes and the open wounds riddled across her body. The girl's usually fair skin had become sickly and pale, Setsuna looked as though she would pass out from any number of causes at any moment. "Se-chan, what's going on?"

"Ojou-sama… please forgive my selfishness but I must once again leave you."

"What are you talking about Se-chan? You're in no condition to be going anywhere, you shouldn't even be up right now!"

Setsuna averts her gave from Konoka, the worried look on her friend's face chipping away at her resolve. "Ojou-sama, there are things I must deal with. I…I'm sorry." She silently moves to the window uncomfortably aware of the gaze fixed on her battered body.

"Se-chan wait! What's going on?"

"Huh?" Asuna sits up sleepily watching the scene unfold. "Konoka?"

The smile Setsuna wore was filled with regret and sadness. "Farewell Kono-chan, I'm sorry I missed your birthday." The young warrior leaps from the window and quickly disappears into the night.

"Konoka? What's going on? Was that Setsuna-san?"

"Asuna, Se-chan is in trouble! I…I have to go after her!" Konkoa springs to her feet and runs out of the room before the confused red head could inquire about the situation any further.

"Negi wake up, Setsuna-san is in trouble. We have to help her out!"

* * *

"_Secret Technique: Hundred-Strike Cherry Blossom Slash!"_

Setsuna runs down the empty street silently apologizing for the wanton destruction she was causing. She fixes her sights straight ahead not wanting to look at the many attackers buried in rubble for fear of recognizing one of the injured faces. _How do they keep finding me so quickly?_

The exhausted girl stops in her tracks, her fading warrior sense vaguely alerting her of a dangerous presence. Without further warning, a multitude of daggers soar at the girl from multiple directions cutting off any chance of a safe escape.

"Shit!" Setsuna dives through the storefront window of a small clothing store. She quickly rolls to her feet ignoring the sharp pain of broken glass against her bare skin. The girl hurriedly rushes towards the back door of the shop as a second wave of daggers tear through the shop. The air is filed with shreds of clothes as the daggers zip throughout the room, a single dagger piercing the back of the Setsuna's left thigh. With the last ounce of her strength, the girl throws her weight against the small metal door falling onto the floor of a dirty alley.

Setsuna pulls the dagger from her thigh wincing at the feeling of the cold steel. She leans against the wall of the store slowly pushing herself up, the numbness of her left leg sealing her fate. _I have to keep going…I…have to…_

"Setsuna-kun! I'm glad I finally found you!"

"Mercy-san…"

"It looks like I got here just in time, you look terrible."

"I…I don't understand what's going on anymore. How do they keep finding me so quickly? No matter how much I run or hide there is always someone waiting for me."

"Ah, that would be my doing." The woman's gentle smile melts into a devilish grin. "When I cut you with my artifact, the first time we met, I left a trace of my ki in your wound. No matter where you run I will always be able to find you!"

The injured girl gasps in surprise. She pushes her back against the wall and weakly unsheathes Yunagi. The usually comforting weight of the nodachi was now an immense burden on her body. "What's going on? Why are you doing this Mercy-san?!"

"Setsuna-san!"

"Sakurazaki-san!"

"Se-chan where are you?!"

"Hmph it looks like all the players have finally arrived, I suppose I can let you in on what is going on. It was my Master's wish that the Shinmei-ryu master be killed. Having you do it was just an added bonus." Mercy cocks her head listening to the muffled cries of the girl's friends. "If you think your friends will help you, I only feel it is my obligation to warn you that anyone who assists in your 'escape' will be deemed enemies of the Shinmei-ryu."

Setsuna pushes herself off the wall and lunges at Mercy, the strain of the weak attack causing her to drop Yunagi's sheath. The skilled maid easily steps out of the way avoiding the incoming attack. Setsuna arches forward and wills her angel-like wings to appear and carry her away from danger.

"Do you think you can escape me that easily Setsuna-kun?" Mercy leaps after Setsuna in pursuit. Powerful jet-black wings sprout from her back allowing her to tear through the sky and catch up to her fleeing prey.

The young Hanyo stares at her opponent's wings in disbelief. "Black wings? Then that means-"

"That's right, the shinmei-ryu treaty was to be made with the Crow Demon clan," she says smugly. "Surprised?"

"No…no that can't be!" Setsuna turns and begins to flee.

Mercy laughs at the futility of the girl's action. "I already told you Setsuna-kun, I won't let you escape that easily!" Mercy pulls her Pactio card from one of the pockets of her uniform and flicks it at desperate girl.

_"Adeat"_

The spinning card flashes and morphs into a nodachi spinning at a frightening speed. The soaring blade pierces Setsuna's wings scattering white feathers into the night sky. The helpless girl falls silently to the ground below.

* * *

"Se-chan!" Konoka watches in horror as the life-less body of her guardian falls to the floor. The sight of the girl's bruised and bloody body covered by mangled white wings was almost too much for her to handle. "It hasn't been three minutes yet, I can still heal her!" The girl quickly rushes to Setsuna's side.

"_Adeat"_

"Ko…no…cha…n…plea…se…sto…p," the barely conscious girl mumbles.

"Please Se-chan don't ask me to stop, I can't bear to see you this way!"

"You would do well to listen to your friend 'Ojou-sama'." Mercy pulls her nodachi from its firm position in the pavement.

_"Adeat!"_

Asuna jumps in front of Konoka and readies to attack with her large demon slayer sword. "Isn't it a little too early for Halloween? Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

_"Abeat"_

The simple command brings her nodachi and unusual outfit back to their Pactio card state. "My my how rude, a person should first introduce themselves before demanding another's name."

"My name is Konoka Konoe." Konoka moves past Asuna, the unstable look on her face threatening irrational action. "I am the daughter of Eishun Konoe, the current chief of the Kansai Magic Association. I demand to know who you are and why you are doing this to my guardian!"

"My how impressive, Setsuna-kun you didn't tell me how important your precious Ojou-sama is." Mercy feigns admiration mockingly clapping at the girl's introduction. "I would hate to disappoint the almighty daughter of Eishun Konoe, the current chief of the Kansai Magic association, but I'm afraid my title is not as important."

"Why don't you cut the crap and tells us what's going on lady or I'll have to carve the answer out of you." Asuna threateningly moves her beastly sword towards Mercy.

"Please, there is no need for violence. Up until a few hours ago I was Setsuna-kun's comrade in a mission I personally hired her for. But now I have become her captor." Mercy snaps her fingers summoning two of her hidden warriors.

Negi moves to Konoka's side determined not to allow anyone to capture one of his students. "Captor? What are you talking about? What has Sakurazaki-san done?"

"Well if you must know, Setsuna-kun was hired to watch over a treaty involving the Shinmei-ryu and a demon clan, a treaty that would have improved relations around the world for not only demons and humans, but also for us Hanyo. However, when she found out the treaty was to be made with the Crow Demon clan, the clan that abandoned her as a child, she went berserk and murdered the Shinmei-ryu leader." Mercy nods to the two warriors signaling them to pick up Setsuna's body and prepare for departure.

"Murder…that's impossible. Se-chan would never…" Konkoa drops to her knees mumbling about how her friend could never take a life.

"You're lying!" Negi takes a few steps forward. "Sakurazaki-san would never take a life for such a trivial reason."

Mercy sighs impatiently and pulls a letter from her pocket. "It doesn't really matter if you believe me or not, but it will be trouble if you try to stop me." She tosses the letter onto the floor in front of Konoka. "We were able to capture the murder, if you still need convincing then see for yourself. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"You're lying!" Tears run down Konoka's angry face.

"Look, I already to-"

"Se-chan, tell me she's lying and I will believe you! Tell me she's lying and we'll help you! We…we can protect you from these people!" The girl looks up at her friend desperately looking for any sign of hope. "Se-chan? Answer me!"

Setsuna wearily averts her gaze from Konoka unable to find the courage to answer her friend's pleas.

Mercy leans over and picks up Yunagi. "Let's go, don't forget to recover the nodachi's sheath."

"Wait! Stop!" Konoka springs to her feet and charges the swordsmen holding Setsuna but is quickly restrained by Asuna. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Make sure she survives long enough for her trial." Mercy briefly turns her head towards Konoka offering her a devious look of challenge before disappearing along with Setsuna and her companions.

"Se-chan! How could you call me Kono-chan and then leave me again! Didn't you say you would protect me with all your soul?! Se-chan!" Konoka falls to the floor sobbing heavily at the loss of her friend.

* * *

Off in the distance, the final act of selfless protection causes the heart of a fallen angel to die in bitter loneliness.

* * *

Dun dun dun!

We've finally gotten to the meat of the story, what will happen next?

What will become of Setsuna and why was she set up?

Tune in next time for the continuation of Steel Souls!


End file.
